Talk:Kasane Teto/@comment-2405:7F00:A806:FD00:CC99:BC2C:2BEA:C443-20180501085315/@comment-53539-20180501095513
Presuming this is about her lack of boobs... May I just give a mini lecture... You've never watched a fashion show I presume? Its actually often common for women to be flat chested unless they have a baby or are genetically from a bloodline that produces big boobs, or are simply overweight. The majority of women don't have boobs bigger then a C-Cup and those of oriental origins often don't have big boobs overall because of their genetics. They Asians tend to go for other things like legs and not breasts like those of western descent. IT is believed that big boobed anime characters started out as a snarky dig or insider joke at westerners. I have no idea if the theory is true, but many of the anime characters on anime, especially in the pre-2000s era more so, are fairly flat. I will also note that the reason why most women aren't big boobed has to do with evolution more so then it does anything else. While certain cultures feel big boobs is a sign of fertility, the reality is it comes with a price the woman must pay with back aches and other issues. Ergo, smaller boobs are less overall painful especially as the woman ages or has children. Though male preference may prefer the big boobed scenario, nature itself pushes the C-cup and less for the sake of the woman's health. A womans breasts themselves should only be big when they have children because of breast milk. Flat chests can also for this reason be a sign of purity because the woman *hasn't'* had a child, which in some cultures can be a bad or good response, especially depending on the age of the woman, as is the same for their virginity, and cultures like Japan will mock the "old maid", because they believe these woman are the ones nobody wanted. In short... It is somewhat a little ignorant to say that for a 31 year old she is pretty flat because its also perfectly fine for a woman to be so. There is more to woman then big boobs. There is also the issue of, as a Chimera, she isn't human and that would also allow room for her not to be big boobed on purpose. A chimera is a creature which has the make of one other creature, in real genetics it means two egg cells merged of a very different nature into one leading to a creature with a mixture of two different individuals within of the same species and mainly appears more in mammals then egg layers, in mythology it refers to a creature with the best of all beasts of the land. Regardless, the moment a non-human character is presented, is the moment you should not take reality into account. And even if Teto was human, she is still a fictional character and lives by her own rules. Edit: I also forgot to mention in cartoons women often have stand out boob sizes to make it definite the character is female no matter what the style is. ITs the same for the hours glass figure being used. The idea is to make females defiately female and males definitely males. But animation is draw not based on reality and instead ideals or stereotypes thus you have to bare this in mind. The shape of boobs on cartoons are also often incorrect and follow the "glass bowl" shape, whereas breasts are not that shape in reality and are more "saggy balloon" shaped, especially if they've had children. The plastic surgery industry promotes the unnatural "glass-bowl" shape as they believe its more appealing to men. But you can still see how expectations versus reality means Teto is okay.